


【授权翻译】Attention

by TikoBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, Pining, hand holding, the hobbit world premiere, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: 话接上回五军之战伦敦首映（TBOTFA - London Premiere），Martin在首映上假装看不见Ben，苦哈哈的Ben一直试图在Martin面前显现存在感。那么，在走完绿毯之后，当他们一起进入影院观看最后一部霍比特人电影：五军之战时，会发生什么呢？
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720021) by [girlwithpassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion). 



> 根据johnthreecontinents在Tumblr上的帖子：（Ben和Martin悄悄地坐在一起，手在各自的扶手上缓缓贴近，刷过对方的小指，看着对方脸上飘起红晕。他们坐在一个黑暗的电影院里，手牵手）。  
> 当我读到这篇文章时，我就是忍不住写它。（P.s. 尚未校对）  
> 有关更多注释，请参阅文章结尾

黑暗笼罩下，面前放映的屏幕投出唯一的光源。这不是一个普通的电影之夜，而是一个与今晚最重要的人一起的特殊的夜晚。这是2014年12月1日，现在Benedict Cumberbatch和五军之战首映上其他的卡司一起坐在伦敦莱斯特广场（Leicester Square）的欧迪恩电影院（Odeon Cinema），包括"霍比特人"本人，Martin Freeman。坐在他的左边，全神贯注于电影。  
  
电影开始将近一个小时了，Ben仍然很难把心思放在电影上。他的眼睛紧盯着面前的屏幕。他的思维，他的注意力，全都心系他处。这是魔界和霍比特人的最后一个篇章，今晚意味着是所有演员的一次告别盛宴。但在Ben的心头盘踞的，不是电影，是今晚的聚会。荧屏上在他面前放映的，是他走上绿毯直到现在的一幕幕。成为Benedict Cumberbatch意味着会受到喷涌的关注和裹挟而来的负担。  
  
因此，他一抵达伦敦五军之战首映式的绿毯，就占据了每个人的目光。尖叫声，欢呼声，相机闪烁，人们转头蜂拥而来。他得到了这一切的关注，可这些都不能填满他的心。随着晚会的进行，Benedict Cumberbatch愈发感受到了格格不入的难受，尽管这是也他的，更是Martin的电影首映。这正是他，为了Martin，而来。比起其他人，这个夜晚，对Martin尤为重要，至少，Ben能做的，是陪在他的身边。这原比他想的，要困难上数倍，在万千人中的关注中唯独得不到自己渴望之人的目光，企盼的人甚至没有抬眸看他一眼。 他在所有人眼中都如此耀眼，除了他，为之而来的他—Martin Freeman。 他的搭档，他最好的朋友以及他的……（what） ？  
  
每一次他几乎能感觉到那种凝视的目光偏向他，都是为了别人而并非是他。分秒都是煎熬，直到所有的演员聚在一起合影，Martin在他们之间制造了一个巨大的空隙，即使Ben就站在他身旁，但他一次也没有被他在意过。团队的其他成员加入进来，Ben想方设法缩小他和Martin之间的空隙，可其他演员在不经意间都忽视了他的意图。 团队合影仿佛是一种磨碎他一般的苦痛，不管他多么努力地想隐藏自己，都会留下一瞥自己的身影。 他思忖自己是否会在照片中出现，或者会不会有人注意到，他宁愿没有人在意。  
  
左边的扶手突然一记轻按，惊得他从思绪中清醒过来。Ben尽量不向左转，那只会让事情变得更加困难。透过眼角的余光，Martin正专心地看着电影，手臂靠在扶手上，紧贴着自己的手臂。 Benedict为了摆脱思维的混乱，强迫自己的注意转到几乎已经错过了一半的电影。仅仅几分钟之后，他感觉到他的手臂轻擦过自己的，他又是一惊，轻轻地清了清嗓子，不去太过在意。  
  
第三次了，仅仅过了几秒钟，不是手臂擦过的感觉，而是Benedict感觉到Martin的小指摩擦了他的小指。就这样，Benedict发现自己在做出决定之前就转向了左边，直接迎上了Martin闪烁的眼神。在屏幕的光线下，Ben可以清楚地看到Martin的脸，他的眼睛和嘴唇弯成一个微笑。 Benedict的心跳了一下，或是几下，脸上泛起了浅浅的红晕。电影里响起的音效在影院来回震荡，吓坏了他们两个，Ben先把目光移开，释出了他自己都没有意识到摒住了的呼吸。  
  
Benedict朝前正视屏幕，因为Martin短暂的凝视，他的胃和心在颤抖，脸也在烧。 突然间，一切都变了，但他分不清是好是坏。Ben在思绪再次飘离之前，他感觉到手上有一把轻轻柔柔的刷子。 他低头一看，发现Martin的手指还在触碰他的。 Ben小心翼翼地把他的手从Martin的手中挪远，但几秒钟后，Martin的手转变方向直接伸及他的手。 这一次，“霍比特人”再不允许Ben有任何一秒抽开他的手，他好似漫不经心地用手覆住他的，Ben立即止住了呼吸。 柔弱地难以抗拒，Ben放任自己享受这延续的时刻，几百次地妄图去关注电影。Martin在Ben回神看电影的时候轻轻地揉起了他长长的手指。Ben也依然没有停下他的触碰，停下在他的手上滑动的手指。今天的第一次，Ben发现自己放松了，呼出了胸口的负担和痛苦，觉察到了自己的微笑。 电影的剩下时间里，他们一直维持着这个姿势，和对方倾诉，尽管没有人真正地吐露一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们都喜欢。 :)


End file.
